Olhos Gélidos
by Jokul Jotun
Summary: Apenas um sobrou.Ele já foi conhecido por Jack Frost, mas hoje não quer que acreditem nele. Agora homens se fantasiavam e lutavam para salvar o mundo de aliens. Afinal de contas existem mesmo outros mundos?Onde ficava Asgard?O que é a árvore da vida?Porque todos temem o frio?O vilão nem sempre é o malvado da história?"Parem o mundo que eu quero descer!"- ... Jokul?O que?
1. Prólogo - Loucura versus Nostalgia

_Boa leitura,pessoal! - Jokul Jotun(autora - poxa ninguém sabia...)_

_"Assim como na ética o mal é uma consequência do bem, igualmente, na realidade, da alegria nasce a tristeza. Ou a lembrança da felicidade passada é a angústia de hoje, ou as agonias que existem agora têm sua origem nos êxtases que podiam ter existido..." - __**Edgar Allan Poe**_

**Prólogo – Loucura versus Nostalgia**

Num sofá grande e vermelho estava sentado um velho, suas rugas estavam por todo o rosto e seu rosto parecia cansado. Tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Ultimamente tinha se sentido muito cansado. Talvez devesse falar com alguém. Mas não queria. Na sua idade, já sabia o que era e não queria terminar num quarto de hospital.

Sorriu. Um sorriso nostálgico. Lembrando-se de um tempo mágico em sua infância.

–Vovô! Vovô!-Veio correndo uma menina de trancinhas, não aparentando ter mais de nove anos.

O vovô então abriu um sorriso com os dentes amarelados pelo tempo a mostra. Um sorriso gentil de um gentil velhinho.

–Oi querida, como está à princesinha do vovô?

A menininha de trancinhas, balançou a cabeça dando uma careta adorável.

–Que _princesa_ nada, quero é ser mesmo uma **_espiã!_**

O vovô levantou uma sobrancelha curioso, a poucos dias ela adorava que a chamassem de princesa, até mesmo se comparava a aquela princesa Merida, por terem o mesmo cabelo cacheado. Ele perdeu alguma coisa?

–_Espiã_...De onde veio isso? De algum vídeo game novo ou filme?

A netinha riu do avô, ele era realmente muito velho, um ancião na opinião dela. Será que ele estava esquecido? Lembrou então de sua mãe falando para ela não se importar se o vovô esquecesse algumas coisas. _"Era coisa da idade avançada"_, tinha dito ela.

–Lembra do ataque alienígena que aconteceu? Então...Mostraram umas imagens hoje de uma mulher lutando contra aqueles monstros, ela era tão bonita, roupa preta, cabelos vermelhos e matava todos que podia, para nos proteger...Ela é uma **heroína**.. Uma espiã..-Os olhos de sua neta brilhavam de admiração.

Uma assassina. Completou o vovô em pensamentos, não prestando mais atenção no que a neta dizia sobre a mulher ou sobre os novos super-heróis do mundo. Talvez estivesse ficando velho e rabugento, mas não queria que sua netinha tivesse como heroína alguém que mata, mente sem remorso como trabalho.

Quando era criança, acreditava em seres invisíveis aos adultos. Uma crença pura. Que parecia ter sido arrancada das gerações depois da sua por causa de guerras, doenças, fome...

Agora homens se fantasiavam e lutavam para salvar o mundo de seres intergalácticos.

Na sua época eram apenas pesadelos.

–Vovô...-voltou a prestar atenção em sua neta-Mamãe queria te convidar para ir numa festa de caridade e já comprou o convite!-Gritou no final saindo correndo gargalhando. Havia contado algo que não devia. _Onde seria aquela bendita festa?_

A cabeça pequena com duas tranças apareceu de novo com um sorriso travesso.

–Eu disse que era na Suíça, querido vovô?-E finalmente foi embora correndo dando careta, se esconder do provável castigo que sua mãe iria colocá-la por falar demais. O que na verdade só tinha feito porque seu avô não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava falando, então queria irrita-lo como um tipo de _vingança_.

_Suíça?_

–Quando foi que o planeta enlouqueceu?-Disse pra si mesmo, levantando.

Alguns minutos depois sua filha chegou, com a talharin impecável e um coque loiro perfeito na cabeça.

–Oi pai!-Ela disse beijando lhe a face, querendo ser o mais carinhosa possível. Tinha que preparar o terreno,_certo?_

–Filha...Que história é essa de festa de caridade que eu vou? Não lembro de ter dito sim...Ainda não estou velho o suficiente para esquecer de algo assim.- A boca de sua filha abriu num perfeito O de surpresa.- E como diabos você pode pensar que eu vou pegar um avião e ir para a Suíça?

–_Paizinho querido_...-Agora sim seria um inferno para convence-lo ir. Droga.- Quem contou...?

–Minha adorável e sincera netinha _e_ sua _**travessa**_ filha...-Disse o vovô, se segurando para não rir da cara de peixe de sua filha agora.

A única coisa que a mulher de coque loiro conseguiu pensar no momento não era em como convencer o pai a ir e sim, qual o pior castigo para sua filha _linguaruda_.

Deu meia volta e começou a gritar o nome da filha e quando ouviu passos, começou a correr de salto atrás de sua menina de tranças.

–Bom isso vai me dar alguns dias para me livrar dessa festa ...-Riu o vovô, com um sorriso mais travesso do que sua neta. _**Anos de experiência**_. _Jack se orgulharia_.

Bocejou e sentou na poltrona.

Enquanto voltava a ler, não passou da _vigésima sétima página_, seus olhos se fecharam, num sono profundo.

Um sono um sonho nostálgico e mágico.

Ele estava do lado de seus grandes heróis da infância, adolescência, maturidade e velhice.

Sandman, Fada do Dente, Papai Noel, Coelhão e ... _Jack Frost_.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim sua neta ter uma heroína assassina...Jack nunca esteve na lista dos _bonzinhos_ também, pelo menos era o que Papai Noel havia falado.

Um sorriso enrugado se formou enquanto dormia. Parecia o sorriso de uma criança que havia sido pega fazendo o que não devia.

A mulher de coque loiro - _agora completamente desfeito_– gritou puxando a menina de tranças - _que agora mais parecia um ninho de rato_– que também gritava ,tentando se soltar e então o gentil velhinho - _com a cara amassada pelo livro_– acordou.

_"Nós podemos passar nossa vida deixando o mundo nos dizem quem somos. São ou insano. Santos ou viciados em sexo. Heróis ou vítimas. Deixando a história nos dizer o quão bom ou ruim somos. Deixar nosso passado decidir o nosso futuro. Ou podemos decidir por nós mesmos. E talvez seja o nosso trabalho de inventar algo melhor. " - __**Chuck Palahniuk,Choke**_

**_Continua..._**

_Essa é a minha primeira Fic então sejam gentis(please)..._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_


	2. Se você acredita em Fadas

**Capítulo 1 – Se você acredita em Fadas...Bata palmas**

"_O tempo leva tudo. O que você quer e o que não. O tempo leva tudo. O tempo arrasa tudo. E, no final, só resta a escuridão. Às vezes, encontramos outros nessa escuridão. E outras vezes, perdemos eles de novo"_–  
_**Stephen King**_

_**Estava escuro.**_

Já tinha anoitecido? Tentou se mexer e percebeu que não conseguia, seus olhos estavam fechados, seu corpo estava dormente. O que estava acontecendo? O que havia acontecido? Tentou mais uma vez se mexer ,mas foi em vão. Parecia que estava congelado, uma ironia, já que normalmente ele congela as coisas.

Começou a se concentrar em apenas abrir os olhos, depois de intermináveis minutos conseguiu abri-los, como se estivesse tentando fazer levantamento de peso, com as suas pálpebras. Estava tudo embaçado abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes tentando se acostumar, então percebeu que não eram os seus olhos. Ele estava embaixo d'agua por isso via tudo embaçado, a leve ondulação e a lua...

_A Lua..._

Seu corpo não parecia estar mais tão dormente, já conseguia mexer os dedos dos pés e das mãos e o pescoço, mas não parava de olhar para a lua, era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa...Nesses trezentos anos nunca viu a lua tão escura, ela estava ali mais faltava aquele brilho, o brilho que levou os escritores, poetas, atores e amantes olharem para ela e a cobiçarem.

A lua que pra mim espantava a escuridão...Agora parecia acomodada a ela.

O que diabos havia acontecido?

Seu corpo começou a obedecer, talvez pelo seu leve sentimento de desespero. Não esperou seus músculos acordarem, usou a energia que tinha pra sair da água, nunca tinha sido um bom nadador, principalmente depois do acidente ,mas depois de alguns séculos, não saber nadar era meio ridículo.

Quando sua cabeça saiu da água, sentiu um alivio e respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro do lugar, tinha cheiro de terra molhada, continuou respirando devagar. Pensando bem, embaixo d'água também estava respirando, não é? Estranho...Parece que é um novo poder, pensou sem dar muita importância.

Saiu da água, primeiro colocando uma mão sobre ela e fazendo um camada de gelo, para poder apoiar ,depois colocou seu joelho sobre o gelo ,que havia sido criado e estava crescendo de maneira suave, e levantou num único movimento, sentindo uma tontura, caindo sobre gelo.

–Melhor não exagerar...-A voz saiu como a de um velho, completamente rouca.

Pelo menos criar gelo não era um problema.

Olhou ao redor pela primeira vez, era uma floresta e estava bem quente, usou o poder gelado para esfriar em torno de si mesmo, nada que não fizesse quando estava em lugares quentes, já que não se sentia muito bem no calor. Levantou com mais cuidado e viu que era um pequeno lago com a nascente saindo entre duas pedras e em cima das pedras tinha uma árvore com folhas bem verdes.

Quando saiu do lago a água já estava completamente congelada até a nascente com algumas camadas de gelo subindo na árvore, mas não se preocupou, estava quente e logo derreteria tudo.

–Bom agora tenho que achar o meu cajado...-Tossiu um pouco, tentando melhorar a voz.

Concentrou-se tentando achar algum indício de sua magia, andou um pouco na distancia de alguns metros do lago e viu que seu cajado estava coberto de musgo e estava preso numa pedra coberta de musgo também, suspirou de alívio, sorrindo e puxou o cajado com facilidade da pedra.

Limpou com a manga do casaco o cajado, depois num reflexo olhou de novo para a pedra ,uma parte do musgo tinha saído da pedra.

–Tem alguma coisa escrita aqui.- Deixou o cajado no chão e ajoelhou percebendo que a pedra não era natural...Era talhada.

Alguém tinha talhado aquela pedra.

Começou a arrancar o musgo com as mãos e usando as mangas do casaco para limpar. Parou no momento que pode ler .Leu e releu.

**O que ...?**

_Jack Frost_

_Se você está lendo isso significa que perdemos. _  
_Vá até o Polo Norte._

_Coelhão Sandam Fada Norte_

Perdemos? O que nós perdemos?

O pânico o fez pegar o cajado e levantar voo numa velocidade humanamente impossível, enquanto ele voava tudo era um borrão, como o desenho de uma criança, feita com aquarela. O coração batia alto em seu peito. Não parou em nenhum instante, não conseguia pensar, só sentir... Queria vê-los. Não era para saber o que significava aquela mensagem. **Não**. Só queira ter certeza que todos estavam bem. Os guardiões. Seus amigos. Sua família.

Poucas horas depois voando, chegou ao Polo Norte, não tinha sido difícil, mesmo não sabendo onde estava, encontrar lugares frios era fácil. Chegando a fábrica do Norte, se sentiu mais aliviado. Mas quando colocou os pés no chão, percebeu que a fábrica parecia morta, sem vida...Olhou pros lados e não vi nenhum Yeti, nenhum duende, nenhum brinquedo sendo feito.

–Cadê o Phil?-Não via ninguém enquanto entrava pela janela da fábrica, que havia acabado de quebrar.

Olhou para os cacos de vidro no chão, refletindo seu rosto e apenas isso. Nenhum grito, ninguém gritando o seu nome, olhou tentando focalizar em alguma coisa _viva_.

–Phil!Eu acabei de quebrar uma janela e você não liga?!-Gritou fechando os olhos, já nervoso.

Pode apenas ouvir o eco do grito que ele próprio deu.

Colocou a mão na cabeça afastando os cabelos do rosto, jogando-o para trás.

Voou por cima para ter uma visão melhor, ficando de pé no globo ,que reproduzia todas as crianças que acreditavam no mundo, que de algum modo não brilhava mais. Sem luzes. Sem nada.

–_Cinzar..._–Sussurrei.

**Sem crença.**

Abriu sua boca em expressão de horror. Todos os andares estavam frios, não o frio da neve, mas o frio sem alegria ,sem magia e sem o brilho da crença. Brinquedos quebrados e não terminados no chão e nas prateleiras. Cheios de poeira. Norte jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Uma grande raja de neve quebrou todas as janelas da fábrica.

–Parem com isso !-Gritou-Não tem graça...Por favor parem..

Voou mais uma vez por toda a fábrica tentando encontrar os Yetis e duendes ou principalmente o Norte. Seus olhos escorregaram por todo o lugar o vento frio dentro da fábrica podia dilacerar, mas isso não o afetava.

Foi quando viu algo no chão, três pequenas e singelas pedras entalhadas.

Um grito mudo saiu de sua garganta, quando caiu de joelhos, num baque surdo.

_Descanse em paz, Coelhão. Leal e companheiro.  
Descanse em paz, Sandman. Doce e sonhador.  
Descanse em paz, Norte. Sábio e Amigo._

Seus olhos começaram a ficar embaçados mais uma vez naquele dia, mas não pela água do lago. Se sentiu tonto ,parecia que seu corpo não conseguia se mexer, mas na verdade não queria se mexer, só queria que fosse um sonho ruim ou o Breu.

–_Pessoal..._

Então chorou.

Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos azuis-gélidos e congelavam enquanto desciam pelo seu rosto. Pequenos pingentes de gelo caiam no chão, seu nariz escorria congelando parcialmente.

Jack começou a vê-los em sua mente.

_Norte. Em seu treno. Dando vida aos brinquedos._

_Coelhão. Com o seu mal humor. Pintando os ovos._

_Sandman. Criando sonhos. Sua gentileza muda._

_Fada. Com as fadinhas. Sua obsessão pelos dentes._

–_Fada..._–Disse, com um estalo na mente.

Olhou de novo para apenas três lápides, apenas três túmulos. Faltava um túmulo. O túmulo da Fada. Um fio de esperança por ele estar viva o atingiu, mas então uma vozinha chata na sua mente, disse que não havia ninguém para levantar uma lápide para ela.

Não deixou aquela vozinha o dominar, ele tinha que ter certeza. Enquanto levantava, num pulo, ainda sentido a vista embaçada.

Passou a manga pelo rosto limpando-o, sentindo o cheiro de musgo. Fungou.

Sentiu uma súbita pontada de enjoo, cambaleou um pouco e se apoiou numa bancada, a mesma bancada que havia sentado logo após saber que seria guardião ,a mesma bancada que havia dito não ,a mesma bancada que ficava quando tinha algum trabalho como guardião.

Deu um sorriso e respirou fundo o ar gelado ,sentindo o enjoo diminuir.

Foi quando viu algo em cima dela em forma cilíndrica.

–Eu sei o que é isso.- A compreensão preencheu seus olhos enquanto pegava o objeto.

–Um tubo de memórias.- Disse observando o quão simples era.

Não era igual aos outros no tom dourado, esse era branco, sem qualquer desenho ou outra cor. Talvez por isso não tenha conseguido percebe-lo antes ,tinha confundindo-o com algum brinquedo inacabado.

Olhou embaixo dele procurando algum rosto e viu apenas uma pequena pena verde e amarela grudada.

Uma pequena pena das fadinhas da Fada.

Aquilo o fez abrir o cilindro, colocando o dedo no lugar certo, sem pensar, milhares de losangos giraram, numa grande luz branca e brilhante, uma magia tão familiar...

Nesse momento toda a paisagem onde estava se transformou.

A pareceu bem na sua frente ,a Fada, mas não a Fada que ele conheceu. Ela estava fraca, bolsas arroxeadas enormes embaixo dos olhos, seus lábios rachados, suas penas sem brilho, algumas ao seu redor outras no chão e suas asas amareladas e quebradas.

–Oi, Jack.

Sua voz era fraca e podia ver que tremia de leve para se manter em pé ...Apenas em pé!Ela mal conseguia se sustentar.

–Espero que você esteja bem. Isso é uma carta-memória, apenas uma mensagem. -Disse ela sorrindo com os lábios rachados.- Seria mais fácil mostrar tudo o que aconteceu né Jack? Mas estou ...sem tempo...Com tudo o que aconteceu.- Botou a mão na cabeça fechando os olhos, parecia que tinha milênios de idade, o que talvez não fosse exatamente uma mentira e voltou a falar.- Deve ter percebido que a crença das crianças em nós acabou...Eu sou a última Jack.

Jack queria abraça-la, dizer que estava ali, que não era a última. Mas aquilo era apenas uma memória e não conseguia toca-la, nem fazer com que ela o escutasse.

–Bom não tenho muito tempo, acho que estou enrolando muito.- Ela riu sem humor, mostrando antes brancos ,os dentes amarelados.-Bom começou quando você caiu naquele lago Jack e o homem da lua nos disse que não podíamos tira-lo de lá, que você tinha entrado num tipo de hibernação, não sei. Disse também que isso aconteceu porque você não é um espírito. Realmente fiquei confusa, mas acho que o Norte já sabia ,ele ficou muito calmo com a notícia, o coelhão ficou tão preocupado com você e Sand tão triste. Depois desse dia, nossos dias sem o nosso amigo gelado ficaram sombrios...Sentimos tanta falta da sua alegria e espontaneidade. As crianças uma a uma perderam sua fé, sua esperança, sua crença, por causa das guerras e violência, perdemos tanto tentando ajudar... Não me arrependo... Nem um pouco...Salvamos as crianças Jack, mas mesmo assim elas perderam a crença...No início eu não entendi, fiquei magoada, mas agora, sozinha...Eu entendo. Nos esquecemos de algo muito importante...Os adultos, os que lutaram, os que perderam, os que um dia nós protegemos quando eram mais novos. Perderam o brilho da vida, fazendo as crianças deixarem de acreditar, acreditando que o certo era deixar esses coisas de lado e crescerem.- Antes de uma lágrima cair, a Fada disfarçou sorrindo verdadeiramente, coisa que ela não parecia fazer a muito tempo.

Seu rosto então ficou sério.

–Jack Frost , eu Fada do Dente o desligo completa e irreversivelmente da função ou qualquer obrigação de proteger as crianças. Você não é mais um guardião.- Seu rosto suavizou-Faça o que quiser agora...Você é livre...Erre, acerte, chore, sorria, zombe e aprenda .Viva, sua vida como bem entender, Jack Frost.

A imagem começou a ficar distorcida, como se estivesse derretendo.

–Eu daria tudo pra ver seus dentes brancos de novo, mas estou com tão pouco tempo...-Seu sorriso não vacilou.

E então a imagem se desfez numa luz.

Jack voltou a realidade, segurando o cilindro com firmeza.

–Eu também Fada.

Segurou com mais força, sem perceber o cilindro começou a rachar, quando ele quebrou chamou a atenção de Jack para o que havia dentro dele ,tinha algo caindo e não parecia ser um dente.

–Fadinha!-Gritou pegando a fadinha com cuidado e deixando o cilindro cair, terminando de quebra-lo por completo, mas nesse momento ele não ligava.

Os olhos azuis-gélidos estavam urgentes.

–Abra os olhos você consegue pequena...-Sentou no chão, segurando-a com delicadeza. Como se ela fosse se desmanchar em sua mão, como um floco de neve na mão quente de uma criança.

Passou o dedo pelas asas e cabeça da fadinha, sua temperatura estava igual a sua, mas se ela ainda estava ali queria disser que ainda tinha chances de salva-la, ainda havia magia nela, mesmo que apenas um resquício.

Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça.

Se for magia o que ela precisa, ele Jack Frost tinha.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no centro de seu poder frio. Fez com que aquela sensação passasse para as mãos e então as fechou, concentrando assim sua magia nas mãos.

Uma luz pálida saiu entre as frestas de seus dedos.

Seus olhos continuavam fechados, imaginava o sorriso da fadinha enquanto seu poder fluía pelas suas mãos gélidas. O espírito da fadinha, aquela pequena que havia ficado ao seu lado no momento em que descobriu seu passado, sobre sua irmã. Aquela doce, frágil e forte criatura alada dos dentes, que apesar de pequena tinha um grande espaço em seu coração.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e então abriu as mãos, podia sentir agora sua respiração e o coração da fadinha, batia como as asas de um beija-flor. Tocou com cuidado para o novo brilho nas penas da pequena fada.

–E ai amiguinha? Já passou da hora de acordar! Olha que eu sou o preguiçoso da história. - Falou num sorriso mesclado de felicidade e alivio.

A fadinha se mexeu agarrando um dedo pálido de Jack, como se fosse um travesseiro. Jack riu. Ela soltou o dedo com o corpo cansado, mas sendo levantada pelas asinhas mais que despertas, sendo impulsionada para cima. Jack não aguentou em dar mais um riso. Era uma cena tão delicada e doce que fazia parecer que a realidade diante dele não passava de um sonho ruim.

–Como conseguia pegar os dentes com essa preguiça toda? E ainda deixar as moedas?-Disse entre o riso.

Isso fez a fadinha despertar completamente e olhar surpresa para Jack, com as bochechinhas num tom azul claro.

Ela voou em cima do dono de olhos azuis-gélidos e abraçou-o no rosto, segurando alguns fios do cabelo branco.

Jack sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bola de neve no rosto, pois estava tão fria e delicada quanto à neve. Tão fria quanto ele.

Lembrava que sua temperatura era mais quente e isso o surpreendeu.

Tocou de leve em seu rosto, sentindo a maciez das penas, verde e amarela, agora com um toque de azul e branco.

–Minha magia te deixou fria... -Lamentou Jack, com um sorriso triste.- Desculpe.

Ela sorriu e bicou de leve no rosto de Jack, mostrando que não ligava. Na verdade se sentiu feliz em parecer mais com o Jack, não que não amasse a Fada do Dente, muito pelo contrário, mas por Jack sentia um carinho especial e não queria que ele ficasse assim, ele salvou sua vida mais de uma vez.

Mas então reparou que aquele desculpe era mais do que sua temperatura, Jack se referia a mais do que isso.

Culpa.

Culpa por não...

–"Jack, a culpa não é sua!"

Ele virou o pescoço pensando ter ouvido algo. Uma voz doce. Será que a loucura o estava atingido? Será que a sua sanidade estava se perdendo?

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, respirando com dificuldade, seu coração estava pesado, seus pulmões não queriam ajudar, parecia que estava tudo falhando. Fechou os olhos com força.

–"Jack está tudo bem!"

A fadinha estava segurando um de seus dedos, fazendo um pequeno carinho, tentando conforta-lo.

–"Respira fundo!"

Foi ai que ele percebeu que não era loucura que o estava dominado- ainda não-Jack realmente tinha ouvido alguém.

–Eu estou te ouvindo fadinha.

Ela parou.

–Eu consigo te entender.

Um louco não sabe que está louco, no final das contas. Se ele soubesse talvez não perdesse sua sanidade ou talvez a fantasia seja a melhor opção.

A fadinha começou a voar em volta de Jack.

–"Consegue me entender?!Não acredito...Só a Fada podia nos entender...!"-Gritou a fadinha enquanto girava sem parar e em zigue zague em volta do Jack, tão rápido que ele mal podia acompanhar.

Jack conseguiu pega-la na quinta tentativa, segurando pelas asas como se ela fosse uma borboleta.

–"Jack...Jack!"

–Entendi, entendi, também 'tó feliz em te ver e de ... poder te entender fadinha, mas...-Seu sorriso de divertimento sumiu quando lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido.- Pode me contar como foi parar lá dentro?

Ela parou um pouco antes de falar, como se estivesse voltando à realidade.

–"Está um pouco confuso..."-franziu o cenho-"...Sim! Foi a Fada que me colocou no tubo de memórias".

Respondeu dando um pulo no ar se soltando de Jack com facilidade e sentando no ombro dele franzindo o cenho com o rosto de dor de Jack.

–Por quê? Porque ela fez isso?-Jack sentiu que algo não se encaixava. Ela amava as fadas até mais que os dentes, porque prenderia uma...A favorita dele.

Favorita.

Jack virou o rosto encarando a fadinha, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

–Ela...-Escolheu bem as palavras-...Queria ter certeza que eu não ficaria sozinho?

A fadinha sorriu, um sorriso que confortava Jack, ele não estava sozinho. O que não sabia é que a fadinha sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo e o que aquele sorriso significava para ele.

–"É lógico gelado, Fada amava muito você...Ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo, fez aquela mensagem, não porque queria te explicar o que aconteceu, na verdade eu posso contar tudo. Ela queria te deixar livre de ser guardião, para que pudesse seguir sua vida, sem ficar preso a memória deles, como guardião não conseguiria isso".-Balançou a cabeça, triste.- "Ela me deu o que restou de seus poderes para eu não desaparecer, então eu fiquei dentro do tubo de memórias para conservar o poder que ela me deu até encontrar você."

A fadinha pegou o dente que estava pendurado por uma cordinha em volta dela como se tivesse uma bolsa, na verdade segurando bem firme um dente.

–Esse dente é da Fada.- Jack não perguntou, apenas afirmou.

–"Lembra o que significa pegar os dentes ?Qual o verdadeiro significado? Memórias, Jack. "-Disse fadinha com os minúsculos olhos violeta sérios.

–Ela arrancou o próprio dente...Para poder se despedir?-Jack estava com o rosto assustado-Ela não precisava fazer isso!

"Talvez não...Mas era o que **ela** precisava."- A pequena deu um sorriso singelo-" Pode ter sido egoísmo dela..."

–Sim foi. Ela podia ter feito outras escolhas como guardiã, mas resolveu fazer algo que fazia bem apenas a ela e mais ninguém. Sempre pensou nos outros antes dela, fico feliz que tenha sido um pouco egoísta, fui eu quem disse para ela ser um pouco egoísta...

Fadinha ficou confusa e Jack percebeu.

–Ela fez suas próprias escolhas, boas ou más, é isso que nós torna...O que nos diferencia. Essa é a minha definição de livre arbítrio.

Fadinha beijou sua bochecha.

–"Isso foi gentil."

Jack riu, um sorriso sem muita alegria.

–Eu sou só irresponsável, fadinha, um eterno adolescente irresponsável e egoísta - Na sua mente começou a ecoar a própria fala do coelhão, mais de uma vez ele o tinha chamado de irresponsável e egoísta.

Jack levantou, voando para o globo que tinha perdido aquele brilho e agora estava todo enferrujado.

–"_Jack_."

A voz da fadinha não chegou até ele.

–O que eu faço agora?...-Murmurou Jack, estava com muito dor, uma parte dele ainda queria acreditar que eles iriam voltar...Mas outra parte sabia que não tinha mais como salva-los.

Quanto mais ele queria parar de sofrer mais ele lembrava. Nunca mais trocaria a tinta dos ovos por guache, "sequestraria" a Fada, apostaria voo com Sandman, "brincaria" de pique-pega com o Phil, escorregaria num túnel com Coelhão, entraria escondido na fábrica, faria cocegas nas fadinhas, faria a Fada participar de suas travessuras, brincaria de adivinhar com o Sandman, congelaria o chão da Ilha da Páscoa, pegaria o treno "emprestado" do Norte.

_Jack só queria que a sua crença tivesse sido o suficiente._

_**Continua...**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_


End file.
